Access to computer software, hardware, and other devices, both electrical and mechanical, is commonly controlled using passwords or other types of digital or mechanical keys. A smartphone, for example, may require a passcode or password to be input before it can be unlocked and used to make a call. Similarly, a computer may require a password to be input before it can be used for various computing functions. Software, such as a banking application, may require a password to be input before the application may be used to perform banking tasks. And a door may require a physical key to be inserted before the door can be unlocked and opened.
Remembering passwords and passcodes, however, may be cumbersome and impractical, particularly when a user may be required to keep track of multiple passwords that correspond to gaining access to a variety of software applications, devices, doors, and so on. In addition, storing physical keys for gaining access to a variety of doors, devices, and so on, may be cumbersome and impractical as well.